Braveheart
R +16 +18 +14 C +16 +14 MA | duración = 177 minutos | productora = | distribución ='''- EE. UU. y Canada -''' Paramount Pictures '- Internacional -' 20th Century Fox | presupuesto =$53,000,000 dólares | imdb = 0112573 |oscar_anterior = Forrest Gump |oscar_actual = Óscar 1995 |oscar_siguiente = El paciente inglés }} Braveheart es una película ganadora de cinco Premios de la Academia, incluyendo el Oscar a la Mejor película, estrenada en 1995. Es una película épica basada en la vida de William Wallace, un héroe nacional escocés. Mel Gibson dirigió, produjo y protagonizó la película. Argumento William Wallace, nombre del protagonista en "Braveheart" (Mel Gibson) es un rebelde escocés, que lidera una revuelta popular contra el cruel rey Eduardo I de Inglaterra apodado "Longshanks" (El Zanquilargo) (Patrick McGoohan), que quiere conseguir para él la corona de Escocia y quedarse el país, aprovechando que el último rey no tuvo herederos. De niño (hacia 1280) Wallace perdió a su padre y a su hermano a manos de los ingleses, y muchos otros han sido asesinados desde entonces. El joven William pasó entonces a la tutela de su tio Argyle (Brian Cox), y lo lleva al extranjero para que tenga una buena formación. Años después vuelve a Escocia con la intención de vivir en paz. Pero no puede ser. Longshanks endurece su opresión al restablecer el Ius primae noctis (el derecho de pernada). Cuando su amada Murron McGlannough (Catherine McCormack), con la que se había casado en secreto, es asesinada por el Sheriff de Lanark (porque ella y Wallace se enfrentaron a los ingleses que la intentaron violar), su determinación de luchar a muerte para liberar a Escocia del yugo inglés ya no tiene marcha atrás. Su valor, carisma e inteligencia hace que sus filas se llenen de voluntarios, como los miembros de su clan, su amigo de la infancia Hamish Campbell (Brendan Gleeson), y el carismático irlandés Stephen el Loco (David O'Hara) llevando a los escoceses a infligir a los ingleses una humillante derrota en Stirling. Tras la victoria, Wallace es nombrado "Guardián de Escocia" por los nobles, pero es consciente del oportunismo y la desunión de éstos, a los que Longshanks ha comprado con prebendas. El dubitativo Robert Bruce (Angus MacFadyen), heredero al trono de Escocia, se debate entre los consejos de su padre leproso (interpretado por Ian Banen) de pactar con Inglaterra y su deseo de seguir los pasos de Wallace. Consciente de que el enemigo volvería, invade el norte de Inglaterra y conquista York. Pero William encuentra una inesperada aliada en la esposa del afeminado príncipe de Gales, la princesa Isabel (Sophie Marceau) a quien el tirano había enviado a negociar para ganar tiempo, pero ella se pone de su parte y ambos tienen un intenso romance. Longshanks envía a todas sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a Wallace, entre otras, tropas irlandesas y tropas procedentes de Francia. Gracias a la dama de compañía de la princesa Isabel, Wallace se entera del movimiento de tropas de Longshanks y se reúne con los nobles, los cuales desean pactar con el rey inglés, Wallace consigue la palabra de Robert Bruce de que los nobles lucharán. Finalmente, se inicia la Batalla de Falkirk, Longshanks envía a los irlandeses contra Wallace y sus tropas, pero los irlandeses, se unen a los escoceses. Las tropas de Wallace, ahora con los irlandeses de su lado cargan contra la infantería inglesa, se produce una intensa batalla pero al mirar a su retaguardia, Wallace se percata de que los nobles huyen con sus tropas, entonces Longshanks ordena disparar a sus arqueros aunque sabe que también daran a sus propias tropas, la lluvia diezma tanto a escoceses como a ingleses y el tiránico rey inglés, ordena a sus refuerzos atacar, y se retira, dando por ganada la contienda, el propio Wallace es herido en el pecho por una flecha. Pero Wallace, coge su caballo y se lanza en persecución de los ingleses, un caballero se bate con él y logra derribarlo. Cuando se acerca a Wallace tendido en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, este logra desenmascararlo, cuando se da cuenta de que es el propio Robert Bruce. Wallace y los suyos reorganizan la resistencia. Los nobles que le traicionaron en Falkirk mueren por su mano. Wallace ya se ha convertido en un mito y es más peligroso que nunca para los ingleses. Sin embargo, él sabe que sin el apoyo de la nobleza, no hay nada que hacer. Por eso se arriesga a reunirse con ellos en Edimburgo, a petición de Bruce (quien realmente desea ponerse de su lado). Pero los demás nobles tienen otros planes y Wallace es capturado por los ingleses, para desesperación del joven Bruce, quien culpa del engaño a su padre moribundo. Wallace es llevado a Londres, condenado por traición, brutalmente torturado y decapitado después de gritar ¡¡LIBERTAD!!. Pero su sacrificio no ha sido en vano. Eduardo I de Inglaterra fallece y le sucede el débil y afeminado Eduardo II. Años más tarde Robert Bruce es rey de Escocia, pero debe rendir vasallaje al monarca inglés. En vez de eso, Bruce decide luchar y arenga a sus soldados diciendo "habéis sangrado con Wallace, sangrad ahora conmigo". Vence en la Batalla de Bannockburn (1314) a un ejército inglés superior en número. Escocia ya es libre. Reparto Banda sonora Antecendentes La banda sonora de la película publicada en el 1995 fue compuesta por el compositor James Horner conocido por haber realizado las banda sonoras de las películas Titanic, Avatar —ambas de James Cameron— o Una mente maravillosa entre otras. La banda sonora de Titanic llegó a vender 24 millones de copias y ganó un Premio Horner y de la Academia, tres Grammys y dos Globos de oro. Es uno de sus trabajos más aclamados nominado a un Oscar, a un Premio BAFTA y a un Globo de Oro. Debido a ello fue objeto de una reedición en 1997 menos aclamada que la anterior y que incluía siete minutos de música inédita y algunos sonidos y diálogos de la película. Producción La producción la llevó a cabo el mismo compositor James Horner. Contenido Lírico El álbum se realizó de manera instrumental aunque el CD More music from Braveheart (1997) llevó consigo partes habladas del guión con las mismas voces de la película. Melodías e instrumentación El propio James Horner ha afirmado que sus trabajos están influenciados por la música celta y justamente en esta obra las dieciocho piezas instrumentales, interpretadas por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres beben fuertemente de influencias de música escocesas o celtas. Para recrear este ambiente épico emocionante y lleno de melancolía y romanticismo se utilizaron gaitas, flautas envolventes, tambores bodhrán, un coro de niños y percusión. Recepción Crítica En Allmusic el crítico Stephen Thomas Erlewine calificó a la banda sonora con dos estrellas de cinco diciendo de ella que capturaba «el patriotismo y aventura de la película a la perfección». En Soundtrack.net el equipo de redacción le otorgó una puntuación de cuatro estrellas; destacó como aspectos interesantes de la misma su «falta de masculinidad» y sus «Hosnerismos». La crítica prosiguió diciendo que aunque las repeticiones de estilo eran muy evidentes no podía decirse que la obra no fuera «intensamente atractiva» escuchada en el contexto de la película. Como aspecto negativo indicó que podía oírse una repetición de sonidos ya utilizados en otras obras del compositor londinense aunque logró el aspecto romántico de combinar una orquesta romántica con el carácter étnico. Para terminar escribieron que en su conjunto es una colección bien arreglada de las mejores composiciones de Horner. Comercial El álbum fue nominado a un premio de la Academia así como a un Globo de Oro y a los Premio BAFTA en el año 1995 y pasó por se uno de los álbumes más aclamados del compositor. Lista de canciones # "Main Title" – 2:51 # "A Gift of a Thistle" – 1:37 # "Wallace Courts Murron" – 4:25 # "The Secret Wedding" – 6:33 # "Attack on Murron" – 3:00 # "Revenge" – 6:23 # "Murron's Burial" – 2:13 # "Making Plans/Gathering the Clans" – 1:52 # "Sons of Scotland" – 6:19 # "The Battle of Stirling" – 5:57 # "For the Love of a Princess" – 4:07 # "Falkirk" – 4:04 # "Betrayal & Desolation" – 7:48 # "Mornay's Dream" – 1:15 # "The Legend Spreads" – 1:09 # "The Princess Pleads for Wallace's Life" – 3:38 # "'Freedom'/The Execution/Bannockburn" – 7:24 # "End Credits" – 7:16 Película e historia thumb|200px|Estatua de [[William Wallace en Escocia.]] # Sir William Wallace es el segundo hijo de Malcolm Wallace, un hidalgo terrateniente de ascendencia galesa. Nace noble, no campesino como en la película (aunque en ésta se reconoce que tenían tierras propias). Nace hacia 1270 en Elderslee (condado de Ayrshire). Iba a seguir la carrera eclesiástica pero la muerte de su padre a causa de una incursión inglesa, en 1291, hace que jure vengarse. # La lengua de Wallace, Robert Bruce y en general de los escoceses de la época era el gaélico, pero la película está totalmente en inglés por motivos prácticos. # El derecho de pernada realmente no existió como tal derecho (excepto tal vez de forma simbólica). Se incluye en la película para dar al dominio inglés una apariencia más vil. # La esposa del Wallace histórico era Marian Braidfoot. Se le cambió el nombre a Murron para evitar confusiones con Lady Marian, personaje de Robin Hood. Wallace ya había comenzado a hostigar a los ingleses cuando Marian (Murron) fue asesinada como represalia por el sheriff inglés de Lanark, William de Hazelrig en mayo de 1297. # La princesa Isabel no llegó a Inglaterra hasta 1308 (con 16 años), tras la muerte de Wallace y de Longshanks, para casarse en un matrimonio político con el príncipe de Gales, Eduardo II de Inglaterra. # En la película no se menciona al lugarteniente del Wallace histórico, Sir Andrew Moray, uno de los caballeros más importantes de Escocia y que actuaba desde el norte del país. Murió a consecuencia de sus heridas poco después de la Batalla de Stirling. # La Batalla de Stirling Bridge, la gran victoria de Wallace, fue distinta a como figura en la película. La batalla de la película está más bien inspirada en otras batallas medievales, como Aljubarrota y Azincourt. El emotivo discurso de Wallace antes de la batalla está inspirado en el Enrique V de Shakespeare, pero con palabras del siglo XX. # El guion de la película está basada en un poema del Ciego Harry, poeta escocés del siglo XV. Pero Harry extrapoló a la época de Wallace la corrupción y la anglofilia de la nobleza de su época. Wallace y Moray eran nobles, Bruce, Balliol y otros nobles también lucharon contra los invasores. # En la batalla de Falkirk las fuerzas de Wallace son diezmadas por los arqueros galeses, por la superioridad numérica de los ingleses y por la defección de los nobles. Wallace recibió un flechazo en la garganta (en la película es en el pecho), pero logró sobrevivir y escapar. Sin embargo, Eduardo I no pudo conquistar más que una pequeña zona del país. Robert Bruce y otros continuaron la resistencia hasta que la paz anglo-francesa y la caída del castillo de Stirling en 1304 les obligaron a negociar la paz. Los irlandeses eran usados como carne de cañón, y es de imaginar que no tendrían simpatías por los ingleses, pero es improbable un cambio de bando como el de la película. # Mientras tanto, Wallace huyó al continente, donde buscó apoyos a la causa escocesa ante el rey Felipe IV de Francia, el rey Haakon V de Noruega y ante el papa Bonifacio VIII. Pero la firma de la paz entre Inglaterra y Francia echó por tierra estas gestiones. Este exilio tampoco figura en la película, que sitúa su estancia en el extranjero antes de la rebelión, en vez de después. # Podía haberse quedado en Francia, pero regresó a Escocia para reiniciar la rebelión, pero fue traicionado por un noble colaboracionista, John Mentieth, a cambio de dinero. Los ingleses lo capturaron en su escondite de Glasgow, trasladado a Londres, condenado a muerte, ahorcado y decapitado en 1305. Curiosidades * En un momento de una de las batallas, El padre de Hamish Campbell sufre un espadazo que le corta un brazo, aunque acto seguido lo vemos dar mandobles con ambas manos intactas. * En otra batalla unas gotas de sangre salpican la lente de la cámara, donde permanecen durante un instante. *En la secuencia en que a la mujer de Wallace, Murron, le cortan el cuello puede verse al fondo del encuadre una furgoneta Ford Transit de color blanco. * Durante la última batalla de la película aparecen al fondo de la imagen dos extras que, además de no luchar, se están riendo. * En la secuencia final de la batalla de Bannockburn cuando se ven los escoceses corriendo de frente a cámara lenta. En el centro está Hamish Campbell (el personaje que lanza justo antes la espada de William), se puede ver que su gran hacha parece ser de plástico o de goma moviéndose y tambaleándose al correr. * Cuando finaliza la primera batalla se le puede ver a dos combatientes peleando entre sí como si jugaran. * Durante su infancia, William Wallace es zurdo...pero al llegar a la edad adulta es diestro. * William Wallace era 20 años menor de la edad que aparentaba Mel Gibson en la película. * Mientras que en la película el rey Eduardo I muere casi en el mismo instante en el que lo hace Wallace, en realidad lo hizo casi dos años después de la ejecución del escocés. A éste lo ejecutaron en 1305 y el rey murió en Julio de 1307. * En la película llegaron a actuar descendientes de la familia de William Wallace. * Según Steve Harris, bajista de Iron Maiden, la banda se inspiró en las películas Braveheart y Rob Roy para componer la canción The Clansman del álbum Virtual XI (1998). * A lo largo de la película se puede ver que la famosa espada de metro y medio de Wallace se tambalea, incluso en la escena final, cuando se filma la espada clavada en el suelo, se tambalea. * En el juego Age of Empires II, la campaña de aprendizaje es la de William Wallace. Ahí, el jugador, como debió hacer Wallace, debe levantar a Wallace desde sus humildes comienzos. * Otro dato curioso relativo al anterior, es que, en la última misión donde el jugador tiene que resistir hasta la llegada de Wallace, Wallace es bajo de estatura comparado con sus hombres, mientras que el debería se más alto que su ejército. * En el juego de cartas Mitos y leyendas, una carta que aparece es la de William Wallace. Esto técnicamente no es un error, porque aunque Wallace existió, sus acciones lo pueden transformar en leyenda. * Antes del comienzo de la Batalla de Stirling Bridge en la película, tras la arenga de William Wallace, éste pronuncia unas palabras en gaélico que no están traducidas ni subtituladas en la película. Estas palabras son Alba Go Bragh!, en castellano ¡Escocia hasta el juicio!, literalmente, ¡Escocia por Siempre!. Estas palabras fueron realmente pronunciadas por William Wallace. * El Demoman de Team Fortress 2 tiene como grito de guerra "¡Libertad!", una referencia a esta película. * Durante el rodaje de la película ningún animal sufrio daño alguno. Premios ;Óscarhttp://www.oscars.org/awards/academyawards/legacy/ceremony/68th-winners.html ;Globo de Oro ;BAFTA Galería Monumento a William Wallace en Escocia.jpg 681acd97_braveheart1995cd2dvdripac3xvid2.png 2017.jpg Braveheart2.jpg braveheart2 (1).jpg braveheart-1995-mel-gibson-original.jpg l_76530_0112573_7ea38ad7.jpg Braveheart.svg.png Breivart.png Véase también * William Wallace Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de 1995 Categoría:Películas de Hechos reales Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Películas ambientadas en la Edad Media